Data objects are common in various data processing scenarios. For example, data objects are commonly used to communicate information between a web browser and the backend server. In such scenarios, object notation such as JavaScript Object Notation (JSON) has become a widespread and accepted format for sending and receiving data objects.
Over time, rather large collections of data objects can be accumulated. There are technologies for searching such collections using traditional techniques, but limitations arise in real-world enterprise computing scenarios.
There is therefore room for improvement.